This invention relates to a play card which has a folded and unfolded configuration. In particular, a play card having a printed, pop-up picture of figure of, for example, a celebrity cut in outline form on a collapsible box-like base structure and a back section tucked into position adjacent the base structure.
2. Background Discussion
Sports cards and pop-up type display products are widely used in advertising or as toys. Frequently, they are initially in a folded condition and then unfolded so that a figure of a person or object pops up. The following are patents which depict such conventional products: U.S. Pat. No. Re. 22,109; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,016,129; 2,148,279; 2,203,578; 2,415,501; 3,090,144; 4,062,138; 4,949,482; 5,010,669. These conventional products do not disclose or suggest the combination of features embodied in the invention disclosed herein.